Ninjago: The Next Generation
by MasterArtist101
Summary: Twelve youngsters band up together to become ninjas under the teachings of Sensei Wu and Misako.
1. Chapter 1

**In**** this fic I'm not going to create any story about the ninjas meeting their to-be. This is because they have already found their true loves, gotten married nd have kids. I know it may seem like I skipped the good part but I decided that that is up for you readers to decide.**

**Anyway, this fic is about the ninja's kids, mostly although there will be scenes with the ninjas themselves inside. This chapter is more of a character list. I'm just gonna write the names of the characters in the story, their powers and maybe the bad guy. Oh and lastly this comes right after Chen's island. (I want to write from after Harumi but I don't think I may ever understand that story enough to write about it.)  
**

CHARACTERS: 

Parents: Kai & Anya, Jay & Nya, Cole & Leah, Zane & Pixel, Lloyd & Sandra.

Kids: Matthew & Diane (siblings), Kay & Tim (siblings), May and Anthony (siblings), Talia & Henry (siblings) and lastly Aaron & Vivian (also siblings).

Bad guys: I've decided not to spill any info on the villains.

Others: Layla, Jean (kids), Misako, Sensei Wu & Mystake.

* * *

**About that Zane and Pixel thing, I think its best we all agree that, Zane and Pixel drank some mystical tea later in the future which turned them humans. Now about the wives of the ninja, I may have also taken some control over that.**

**Anya- master of wind.**

**Nya- we all know that Nya gets water powers in season 5 but since we haven't reached there, (And I'm not planning on) I've decide to leave Nya powerless, that is unless anyone decides to object in the reviews**

**Leah- master of water (that is if no one objects in the reviews).**

**Pixel- no element.**

**Sandra- master of time.**

**I hope you enjoy my story. I may not be so good at writing but I'll try my best. Do please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again, I'm not starting the first chapter today. This is merely just the preview, how their kids met and more stuff that I may not write today. I hope you do enjoy it. Oh and before I forget, due to plead of one of my reviewers, I have decided to make Nya the master of water and Leah... well I think I'll leave her to be powerless (that is unless you viewers can think up something)  
**

**And I am also very sorry about writing late, the network in this side of the world has gone pretty hay-wire. I hope my wonderful viewers aren't mad at me and if you are I totally understand. Again sorry and I hope you enjoy the introduction.**

_Introduction._

Matthew & Diane Smith.

The children of Kai and Anya smith, lived in Jamanikai Village. They lived in peace and unity. On one not so faithful day, Matthew and his younger sister Diane decided to venture into the nearby forests. They were mostly doing this to improve Diane's knowledge of things around her. Anya felt it would be helpful. As they went on, they got to a part with very few trees and soon they found themselves in the desert. But Diane still kept trudging on as if she didn't even notice they were in desert. Matthew however was not doing so well, at a point he just lay on the sand.

"Oh come on Matthew, can't you at least try to not be lazy for once." Diane said in pity for her brother.

"I am not lazy I am merely just laying down to rest my body. It wouldn't kill you to rest either."

"This is the desert Matthew, not some beach resort."

"What's the difference? Just because there's no pool doesn't mean we can't enjoy it."

"Fine if that's how you want to act then I'm going ahead without you."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Fiiiinnnneeee." But once Matthew looked around she was gone. _Fine, I can stay here as long as I want. _After a few seconds of waiting he finally came to his senses. _Am I crazy? How do I want to survive in this sun. I can't scorch, I'll die._

_Come eat me oh feathered ones,_ was his only thought and soon he was saying out it loud like a deranged madman. _No! I will not let my laziness over take me this time,_ then he used his arms and started dragging himself forward,

"Must _-huffs-_ reach Diane. Must_ -huffs-_ continue onward." After five minutes of repeating his words he soon fainted out of exhaustion and thirst. **(A little secret: They had only gone 2 MILES). **

2 hrs later Matthew woke up and saw Diane sitting beside him but only as a blur.

"What a pretty Angel!" were his first words but soon got to his senses after a couple of giggles from Diane and some other 'pretty Angel' beside her. He later found out that during his sleep, Diane had found this nice old lady named Misako and she offered to help her with Matthew and now they were on a flying ship a.k.a Destiny's Bounty. It also turns out that there was also an old man named Sensei Wu and the other girl beside Diane was a student named Vivian, who with her brother, Aaron trained under Sensei Wu and Misako.

* * *

Kay & Tim Walker.

Unlike our last two kids, these children live in Ninjago City which by the way is like the most advanced city in Ninjago. Now few of us may think that this one of those experiments gone wrong or some kind of mutant related accident but it's not. It so happened that two days after which Matthew and Diane were found that Kay had just completed his science project and needed his dad (Jay) to sign a slip that shows that he did the assignment. Now this same case has been going on for about 2 months now and Kay was feeling rejected. Even Nya was too busy for them, which left them all alone.

"I'm tired of this" Kay shouted angrily after many attempts just to see his dad not to talk of signing the slip. " What's the need having great ingenious parents if they won't even pay attention to you."

"Kay just calm down. You should be used to this by now." Tim said chilling on the couch.

"I just can't stand it. One moment you're wishing the best for your parents, the next, you wish you didn't wish at all." Kay walked over to his brother who was just forging his mom's signature on his slip.

"What do you wanna do, leave the house and never return." Tim looked up at his brother.

"Why Tim, that's a great idea!" Kay stood up from his chair in excitement.

"Of course it is. Wait no it isn't." But it was too late as Kay was already heading to his room. "Hold on!"

Tim ran straight to Kay's room. Kay was busy packing up things for him to leave.

"Kay what are you doing?"

"I'm following your idea." Kay zipped up his bag and headed to the door

"Kay, I didn't mean what I said. Why can't you just think this through." Tim said blocking Kay from passing the door.

"Tim, Tim, Tim." Kay pushed Tim aside.

Tim thought for a while before coming to a decision.

"_sigh _Wait for me." Tim went his room and came out five minutes later with his own bag full of stuff.

"Why are you coming with me?" Kay asked confused at his brother's actions.

"Two reasons. One, I'd hate to be stuck here by myself and two, you probably won't survive without me."

"Of course I will, I'm the eldest kid and I can take care of myself."

"If you could you wouldn't care that mom and dad aren't there for you."

And with that the conversation was over.

Three hours of wandering had passed and Kay was feeling hungry. Tim couldn't help but feel annoyed with his brother's complaining.

"Um, Tim when are we gonna stop for food." Kay's stomach made a weird noise.

"When you learn to shut up."

"Hey you can't talk to me like that I'm-"

"Yeah yeah you're older bla bla bla, I get it."

Suddenly they found themselves at a tea shop. Kay ran in as soon as he saw it.

_Some older brother,_ Tim thought as he followed Kay inside. "Um, excuse me miss." He asked the old lady at the counter. "We were wondering if you know a place were we could get some food."

"Well hello there, I'm Mistake." She said walking towards them. "You two look pretty hungry for people who are trying to run away."

"How did you-" Kay asked.

"Just instincts." She replied.

"Look miss, don't even think about sending us home, cause if you do I'll-"

Tim covered Kay's mouth. "Sorry, my brother can be aggressive whenever he gets hungry."

"It's okay. By the way," You could hear the cunningness in her voice. "I know a couple of people who might take you in."

Now you guys probably already know what's coming next but let me just summarize it anyway. Mistake took them to Misako and Sensei Wu where they met Misako, Sensei Wu, Matthew, Diane, Aaron and Vivian.

* * *

Henry & Talia Julien.

Henry and Talia lived in the country side. The place was usually cold in the mornings and evenings and hot in the afternoons. But today wasn't. The entire day was freezing but there wasn't a cloud in the sky. This was also the day they both got their report card. Talia as usual came out with all As while Henry got a few As and Cs.

"Talia, this is a wonderful report card." Zane said as he read the reports. "Henry, you need to step up. I mean, why can't you be like your sister, she's smart no doubt and you can be too." Henry just frowned.

"Well dad since school's over could we spend some quality TV time?" Talia asked not really caring that they were talking to their brother.

"Sure." Both Kids headed straight to the living room. "Not you Henry you've got some catching up on your studies to do."

"But its summer vacation."

"All the more reason to send you to summer school."

Henry groaned _what could be worse_ he thought.

"And don't forget your punishment for coming with a C. No TV or usage of any devices throughout the first two weeks of summer." Zane said as he went outside.

_Yep, this was definitely worse._

Throughout the day, Henry constantly got into trouble, then there was his sister who wouldn't stop ranting at how she was better at everything and how all he ever wanted to do was art. It even got up to a point where Henry accidentally shouted at his mom, afterwhich he ran to his room of course (You'd run too if it were you, wouldn't you!).

"Aaargh, why does life have to be on someone else's side? Does it always have too stick with the more fortunate ones? And why couldn't dad just see me for who I am? Instead who brought me to this cursed school instead of the art school me and mom recommended. Oh mom I so wish I didn't shout at you. Aaargh why am I always causing trouble for this family. I'm just gonna leave and stay far far away. Maybe dad will be to busy with Talia to notice I'm gone. That's right world I'm leaving." Henry ends the soliloquy and hurries to pack his things.

He grabs his bag and heads out the door. He looks back at the house he saw his dad, mum and Talia listening to one of those boring documentaries on nose hygiene. He brings out his phone and opens up the map and then embarks on his found journey for an unknown cause.

Anyways you know how this ends, but let me just spell it out for you. **(Notice the phrase spell it out, not summary).** Don't worry I won't actually spell it out.

**But I believe that can wait till next time. I can't keep writing now, there's no telling when my dad's gonna wake up from his sleep and send me off to bed. I mean, it's two minutes after 10 in the night. why is he bothering me? Hopefully I can save this chapter, publish it and get out of the sitting room faster than I can spell a-n-t-i-m-o-n-o-p-o-l-o-g-e-o-g-r-a-p-h-i-c-a-t-i-o-n-l-i-s-m. Which is just a bum cause I just spelt it and I'm still here. I'm really sorry about the ciff hanger (and it is no because depressed people hang themselves on a cliff). I just really gotta go. Sorry. Bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey so um, I said that I was gonna tell you exactly what happened to Henry and I wasn't gonna summarize. So get ready for the story that will hopefully not put me to sleep. Ugh why is it so hard to stay awake at night especially when the short hand has crossed the 9:30 mark (I'm a bedtime person by force not by choice). But luckily my dad's asleep again so good news for me. Anyways lets see what's in store for Henry.**

**LET THE STORY BEGIN:**

After hours of wandering, Henry brought out his phone map and couldn't quite locate where he was. Originally, when he first thought of sneaking out he didn't quite know where to run to but he then remembered the story of a family who lived at a junkyard in the desert. It was then he decided he would go there and maybe they would help him with his problems and if they didn't he would kiss New Ninjago city goodbye. Now he was lost and and his battery would soon get low. He decided he was going to look for a nice place to stay until tomorrow morning and by nice I mean a cozy blanket by the corner of an alley. A few minutes later he stopped by one peculiar alley and decided to take a look. Upon entry, he saw a door and could see lights coming from behind it. He walked towards the door and saw it was open so he went in.

Immediately he opened the door, he found himself at a party filled with different teens. At one side he saw people drinking and talking with each other. At another people were smoking and then there was the dance floor where guys were hitting it off with girls and dancing together. He also recognized a few of his classmates from school. _Whoa,_ was all he could say but the surprise got bigger when he saw one person he never imagined seeing. He saw his sister Talia drinking at a corner with some of her friends from school. **(Can you believe that?! I can.****)**

In Henry's mind he so wanted to rain on her parade as payback for all those years of tormenting but deep down inside he knew that was wrong so he turned back and headed for the door. Just as he was about to leave the club he heard someone call his name.

"HENRY?!" Talia said heading towards Henry.

"Oh he-hey Talia what's going on?"

"What are you doing here?" She practically dropped her jaw in awe.

"Um, I just-"

"Did dad send you to find me?"

"No. I actually-"

"Oh. Promise not to tell dad."

"And why should I do that?"

"Because if dad finds out I'd be in big trouble. Come on Henry, I'd do it for you."

"No you wouldn't. You've never helped me in my life. In fact, I'm even older than you and there is no reason why I should promise anything. Now leave the way." At this he pushed Talia aside and headed to the door. Talia continued to follow him even after he got back outside. The anger that Henry felt gave him energy to continue on his journey meanwhile Talia continued following and begging him to not tell. **(That's how serious it was)**.

" Henry, home's the other way, where are you going?" Talia asked noticing that they were headed the wrong way.

"None of your business." Henry started moving faster.

"It is kind of my business Henry, I'm your sister."

"Some sister you turned out to be." He said scornfully.

All of a sudden they here sirens behind them and they hear a man shout from the police car.

"HALT IN THE NAME OF THE LAW!"

They both stopped in their tracks and saw a police car behind them (or now in front of them). A police man came out and walked up to them. He looked like he was in his early aged years and had bushy mustache that covered his nostrils.

"What are you two kids doing out at this time of the night?" You could sense the seriousness in his voice. Henry spoke first.

"We were um... "

"hanging? "

"Yes we were hanging... with our friends"

"Well you shouldn't be walking all by yourselves in the dark, come on hop in the car." He said exhaustively as if he had been doing this all night.

They both 'hopped' in the car and the police man also went in.

"So, um where do you kids live?" He asked.

"Actually we live... nowhere."

"We're orphans."

"I see. Well this means taking you to the station and from there we call the owner of the Ninjago Orphanage to take you in."

"What?!" They both shouted as the police man drove to the station completely ignoring their pleading to just drop them off."

Ten minutes later, they arrived. They were forced to stay inside one of the cells in case they plan to run away. After a few minutes on the phone, the police man looked them with a smile on his face.

"Good news kids, the owner is thinking of applying you two for a special program and will be sending someone special to come."

"Like Justin Timberlake?!" Talia squealed.

"No, like me." They all placed their attention to a teen just as old as Henry at the door. He had brown hair and green eyes and wore blue jeans with a green top which had a hoodie attached.

"And you are?" Henry asked.

"The person sent to retrieve you two. If you don't mind 'Mr Police man' I'll be taking them."

"No I don't mind at all." He said opening the cell.

Henry for some reason didn't trust him. Talia didn't seem to mind. Once they got outside they saw a black car with someone inside waiting for them.

"One of you should stay in the front, the other stays in the back with my sis." The teen walked towards the door that lead to the driver's seat, Henry stayed in front and Talia stayed at the back.

It was a quiet trip until they stumbled upon a massive building. It looked like one of those huge military facilities.

"Whoa!" Talia exclaimed.

"This can't be an orphanage!" Henry practically freaked out as they drove at top speed and were just about to crash into the wall when the wall moved up and they drove right into a parking garage.

Henry felt like he was about to throw up, Talia and the other girl were laughing while the guy was talking to some old lady with a braid and a pair of glasses and an old man with a straw hat.

**And now you all know what happened from there, he meets Sensei and the others he 'recruited'. So let's introduce the rest shall we?**

* * *

May & Anthony Hence.

It was a cold night in Ninjago, May and her family were having a nice and quiet dinner. Her brother, Anthony was playing with his spaghetti and his race cars, her dad concentrating on his food and her mom shaking her head in defeat. This was how dinner was for them, the males being distracted easily and the females doing everything in their power to stop them but of course nothing worked. Today was the day they gave up.

"Everyone, I have an announcement." Her mom started out with one of her usual announcements to get their attention. "Since the summer has began, I have decided that I'm going to spend it with my mother!"

"Wait, what?!" the three shouted.

"I know I know, your dad's gonna be busy all day and with me not going to be around you kids will be lonely, so I contacted one of your dad's long time friends and she was happy to see that you kids will be spending the holiday with her!" She said like she didn't even see the looks on their faces.

"And where do I have a say in this?" May's dad asked completely hating the idea.

"You don't dear Cole, all you have a say in is whether your gonna finish that food I cooked with all my strength. The rest of you better start packing"

"Mom!" Anthony whined. He didn't like meeting with people he didn't know. May on the other hand was thrilled to meet new people. To her, maybe Anthony and her dad would be more civilized and the house would be more inviting to others.

Meanwhile, Cole followed after Leah, hoping to change her mind.

"Leah what do you think you are doing?" Cole asked once he got into their room.

"I'm doing what's best for this family." She said getting out some suitcases from the wardrobe.

"Without consulting me? What happened to 'family make decisions together'. Huh?"

"How can I talk to you about this kind of thing if you don't have time for me? You're always busy with work or your phone and when you're done, you're too tired to talk with me. It's like you don't even exist." By then tears had welled up in her eyes. "And then there's the kids, not meeting people, always indoors. I just had to do something and there was no way I could talk to you-"

"Leah... I didn't know you felt that way." Cole wrapped her in a hug. "I'm sorry, whatever can I do to repay you, my love?"

"You agree to this arrangement." She said releasing herself from Cole's bear hug.

"... Fine." Cole agreed and helped her pack her stuff. "But, please come back early? The house will be so lonely without you."

"Okay."

Meanwhile, Anthony was complaining on his bed and May was packing all their stuff into their bags.

"Why does mom have to be so cruel?" Anthony said, the rage sounded in his voice.

"Mom's not cruel, she's just doing what she feels is right."

"Easy for you to say, you like this idea."

"Whether we like it or not, when mom says something, there's no stopping her."

"I just can't believe she'd do this. Giving us out to strangers for the summer all because we can't be trusted to stay by ourselves."

"Their not strangers if they're dad's friends." May corrected him.

"Don't you know the meaning of strangers? They are people whom we do not know and since we do not know them, they are therefore strangers."

"You're not a serious person Anthony."

Once they were done, May went to have a shower and Anthony went to bed. Cole went to take a shower too, while Leah went to call 'the friend'.

"Hey Misako?" She said once Misako picked her call.

"Yes Leah, I've been expecting your call."

"Yeah, I know. But what I really came to ask is what time is it that you are coming?"

"Someone is already at your place." the woman looked outside her window and saw a black car on the opposite side of the road. "But is not to engage till 7:30 in the morning."

"So you're just gonna live that person to wait for like... 10hrs in the night!"

"He's been trained to last the night"

"If you say so Misako."

"Make sure your kids are ready before then. He doesn't like being kept waiting."

By 6:00am, Leah woke up the kids and Cole went to work. Anthony was still complaining about the whole situation but his mom took no time to listen to him. May, however, refused to get upset and decided to go into positive thinking.

By 7:00 am they heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." May ran to the door. When she opened it, she saw a grown looking teen with brown hair and green eyes standing in front of her with shades on top of his head. "Hello."

"Hi, I'm here to pick up the kids that stay in this residence."

**And as you can guess, the same thing that happened to Henry and Talia after they where picked by the same mysterious guy happened to them.**

* * *

**Okay so I must admit, I am a late writer and a very lazy one indeed, but hey its complete right? Anyway this concludes the introduction section of my story.**

**As for the story of Layla and Jean, there's no story. They've been at 'the orphanage' since they were babies, and as for Aaron and Vivian, I'm saving them for later.**

**In the next chapter I'm just going to list the kids profile (something I should have done long ago) and after that, the real story begins.**

**Don't forget to review. :-)**

**\- ChessNinja101**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi people I'm back and I'm not late. I think.**

**Anyway this profile writing has been exhausting, but I finally did it.**

* * *

This will be done according to their age.

~Henry Julien

Age: !7 years

Family rank: 1st born

Hair colour: White

Eye colour: Blue

Height: 5ft, 3 inches

Ninja: Samurai X

Personality: Visionary and Ideasman

~Aaron Garmadon

Age:17

Family rank: 1st born

Hair colour: Brown

Eye colour: Blue

Height: 5ft, 3 inches

Ninja: Green Ninja

Personality: Introvert, loves to be alone, and is always lost in the depths of his thoughts

~Layla Cyprus

Age:16

Family rank: Twin

Hair colour: Red

Eye colour: White

Height: 5ft, 2 inches

Ninja: Solar Ninja

Personality:Introvert, loves to be alone,and strategic master.

~Jean Cyprus

Age: 16

Family rank: Twin

Hair colour: Brown

Eye colour: black

Height: 5ft, 2 inches

Ninja: Lunar Ninja

Personality: Social butterfly

~Matthew Smith

Age: 16

Family rank: 1st born

Hair colour: Auburn

Eye colour: orange

Height: 5ft, 2 inches

Ninja: Fire Ninja

Personality: loves the spotlight, strong interpersonal skills and are concerned for others well being.

~Kay Walker

Age:16

Family rank: 1st born

Hair colour: Black

Eye colour: brown

Height:5ft, 2 inches

Ninja: Water Ninja

Personality: Very charismatic, easily connects with others

~Talia Julien

Age: 16

Family rank: 2nd born

Hair colour: Blonde-white

Eye colour: Blue

Height: 5ft, 2 inches

Ninja: Ice Ninja

Personality: Mysterious, Unpredictable and Enthusiastic

~May Hence

Age: 15.5

Family rank: 1st born

Hair colour: Black

Eye colour: Black

Height: 5ft, 1 inch

Ninja: Earth Ninja

Personality: Serious, upholds good values, calm and eccentric

~Tim Walker

Age: 15

Family rank: 2nd born

Hair colour: Brown

Eye colour: Black

Height: 5ft, 1 inch

Ninja: Lightning Ninja

Personality: Organized, does what he believes is right an acceptable, and great to meet for guidance.

~Diane Smith

Age: 14

Family rank: 2nd born

Hair colour: Brown

Eye colour: Brown

Height: 5ft

Ninja: Ninja of Wind

Personality: Loves the out doors, loves being in charge and loves facing challenges.

~Anthony Hence

Age: 13

Family rank: 2nd born

Hair colour: dirty blonde

Eye colour: blue

Height: 4ft 8 inches

Ninja: Ninja

Personality: Half introvert and loves to explore new things

~Vivian Garmadon

Age: 12.5

Family rank: 2nd born

Hair colour: Blonde

Eye colour: Blue

Height: 4ft 7 inches

Ninja: Ninja of space and time

Personality: Extrovert and loves to explore new things.

* * *

**You might notice some of the kids, for the part of Ninja, I wrote Ninja. The reason is because these children don't have powers unlike the rest but have been privileged with the opportunity of Ninja.**

**So there you have it, the kids profiles. The next chapter might take me a while to compose so it may come out on the Sunday after Easter and if not it can only mean 3 things.**

**1) I have writers' block.**

**2) I was extremely Lazy or,**

**3) No internet or no access to computer.**

**But let's just hope it's none of them and I actually write the story ON TIME. **

**Do please review, and A HAPPY EASTER TO ALL.**

** -ChessNinja101.**


	5. Chapter 5

I came up with new ideas but I'm not sure whether it will fit but I'm willing to try.

Chapter 1.

Henry woke up in the middle of the night startled. He looked around himself, he wasn't on his bed _what's going on? where am I?_ was all he could think of. At once the memories started flooding in, he soon remembered that he was at an orphanage, that he lied that he didn't have parents to the police, that he was doing a special regimen along with some other people his age and that his sister will be with him even longer than he wished. He stood up from his bed and walked towards the window for some fresh air.

"Can't sleep either?" A voice said from across the room. Henry looked, there was a small light emitting from there, but he couldn't see the guy's face. The boy stood up from his bed and walked over to Henry.

"I'm Matthew and you are?" The boy said walking into the light shining through the window.

"Oh right, I'm Henry." Henry brought his hand out for a shake. Matthew shook it and walked back to his bed. "What are you doing up so late in the night?" Henry asked.

"Actually it's morning not night and I'm not used to staying in a place I've never been in before so I stay awake all night for a while and if my sleep senses don't catch on in time it means we have a lot dealing with here." Matthew brightened the flashlight he held. "What brought you awake at this time of the day?"

"I don't know really, one minute I'm asleep, the next I wake up from a weird dream and find myself in a military-like-orphanage."

"It's actually a great place to stay, it just looks dark and creepy from the outside."

* * *

_ RING! _ _ RING!_ _ RING!_

"What is _that_?" Henry covered his ears which to him were close to going deaf. "The alarm. They set one in everyone's room to wake us up." Matthew said as got off his bed and headed to the bathroom. Henry recovered from the sound of the alarm and decided to check on Talia. He remembers her room being on the other side of the building to keep the girls away from the boys which was a bummer now cause he couldn't see Talia.

Five minutes later, Matthew came out looking refreshed. He walked over to his personal mirror and put on some new hair spray on his hair. Henry went in to the bathroom and came out two minutes later wearing some of the clothes the orphanage gave him. Both of them went about their business arranging beds unpacking clothes and their various items they were given when they heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." Matthew said. The boy who picked Henry and Talia from the police station came in. "Master Wu wishes to see you both in the dining room on the top floor before 8:30 and don't be late."

"Hold on!" Henry got up from his bed and went to the doorway. "I'm Henry, I don't think I got your name last night." He brought out his hand to shake.

"It's Aaron." Aaron shook Henry's hand. "Why is your hand so cold, Aaron?" Henry said just as they parted hands.

"I stay upstairs." Aaron left to another room.

"Wait, that isn't even an answer." But the teen had just left for another person's room.

"What's the time anyway?" Matthew asked tying his shoe lace.

"It's... 8:15! We should be on our way."

* * *

They both ran towards the elevator, making it right after the elevator door shut._ Aw come on,_ was the thought ringing in their minds. They were waiting for some seconds before two others joined them in their 'waiting' activity. The first one was out of breath, the second one looked like he full of energy.

"Hey," Henry waved. "You guys don't happen to also be going to the top floor, do you?"

"As... a matter of fact... we are." The first one said. "I'm Tim and over there's my brother Kay."

" 'Sup." Kay greeted as he was hyper-actively pressing the button over and over again until the door opened.

"Well I'm sure you know me?" Matthew asked.

"Nope." Kay said, still pressing buttons.

"Me? Your cousin?"

"Yeah I remember you, Matthew right?" Tim answered.

"Mm-hmm."

"Well I'm Henry." Just then the elevator door opened and the four teens stepped inside afterwhich Matthew pressed the top button.

* * *

On their way up, the elevator door opened for a smaller teen who came by himself. He introduced himself as Anthony and they all had a wonderful chat during the ride. Once they got to the top, the door opened and they all felt a chill as the cold air from the air conditioners wrapped them up like an ice blanket on a hot day.

"Now I understand w-why Aaron's h-hands were so cold." They used the map by the side of the elevator and navigated their way through the chilly halls of '_the top floor'._ They finally found the dining hall. Once they entered it wasn't so cold anymore, the heat from the kitchen helped.

"You're late!" They stopped in their tracks and saw a group of girls seated at one side of the table, Misako at one end and Aaron seated at the other side of the table.

"Now Aaron let's not scold them, it's their first time here let's welcome them with open arms." Misako, said with a sweet voice. "Please sit down." She said to the boys who were still gawking at the sight of the dining room.

"Sorry for being late." Henry spoke, "I guess we kinda got ourselves lost."

"Are You Kidding?!" Everyone faced their heads to look at Kay. "I mean... it was a _very_ normal experience. Being somewhere you've never been before, navigating through halls that look just like each other, totally normal experience."

The girls started giggling.

"Don't mind my cousin, he's just-"

"Fine." Tim cut him short.

"Girls, why don't you introduce yourselves." Misako gestured to them.

"Hello, I'm Layla."

"I'm Jean, Layla's twin."

"I'm Natalia but you can call me Talia." Henry rolled his eyes.

"Hi, I'm Vivian."

"May."

"I'm Diane."

"Boys?" Misako gestured to them too.

"Hello ladies. I don't know if you know but I'm Matthew."

"Kay's the name and fun is my game." Tim couldn't bear to look at his brother.

"I'm Henry and Talia's name isn't really Natalia."

"Tim."

"Well I'm Anthony."

"If you haven't figured it out already I'm Aaron.

They all started out a small chat with each other, well most of them. The remaining few stayed on their own.

* * *

About five minutes of chatting had gone by when finally Sensei Wu arrived at the scene. The dining became as silent as a grave yard with only the sounds of Sensei Wu's shoes and staff echoing throughout the room. Right at that moment Layla, Jean and Aaron stood up and bowed in respect with the others following their movement. _They act like they've never met a person of high authority,_ Aaron thought,_ what was going through Sensei's mind when he brought a bunch of strangers here._

"I see you have all come early." Sensei Wu took his seat and so did the rest. There were some whispers going around. "I have brought you all up here for a special announcement. During the time I use to look through my smoke visions, I came across a vision."

Misako whispered, "It doesn't happen often." making everyone snicker.

"As I was saying," He put on a stern face. "In my vision I saw you twelve, each of you emitting a special aura from within you and I sensed that aura as each one of you appeared at this orphanage. I know each and every one of your parents and I have made sure to contact them."

"What? No!" Tim exclaimed

"You can't do that!" Henry joined

"Yeah what's up with you anyway." Kay asked.

Aaron turned to Kay surprised he would say that to a guy clearly older than him _If Kay wants to survive Sensei I may as well help him_. Sensei Wu on the other hand had a frown growing on his face.

"Actually what they meant to say was that it was great you called their parents right guys?" They nodded.

"Moving on," The wise man continued, "Though most of your parents are not too happy about you children running off, they have decided to follow my advice and keep you here for the summer."

"And what exactly are we going to be doing during this period." Talia asked.

_Leave it to Talia to ask the stupid questions._ Henry thought.

"During this time you will each train to become the next generation of..."

"Could you please quit the suspense." Matthew said all of a sudden.

"I was going to say the next generation of ninjas!"

"What? No way." Henry said.

"Are you out of your mind?" Kay exclaimed.

"We can't just become ninjas!" Diane nearly screamed.

"Were just teens man! Teens!" Anthony blurted out.

"I have to agree." Jean said calmly.

"She's right, we're just ordinary teens."

"That is very true and what gives you the right to make us these ninjas?" Matthew asked.

"Don't you think it might be a bit dangerous?" Vivian questioned.

That was the last straw for Aaron. He had tried to be okay with these people but here they are making the situation worse.

"COULD YOU GUYS STOP!" Everyone fixed their eyes on Aaron. "This man here, knowing exactly who you are would have sent you back home but he didn't do that. He offered you guys something that he wouldn't do to any ordinary person and your all just gonna say no, straight like that? Did you even bother to think about it before you said no? We could be the only people at the time that can help and you just say no?" He pauses and calms down.

"I get that we all feel that we already have some other problems to deal with and we don't want to add this offer to it but maybe with this offer we might be able to create a solution to our various problems. So let's just accept this deal for the sake that Sensei wants to help Ninjago."

They all murmur in agreement.

"I still don't see why he can't just get the original ninjas' kids to do it." Kay said confused

"That is because..." Misako said then paused, "You are the ninjas' kids."

There was silence in the room, Kay looked like he was thinking, Tim was thinking, Matthew covered his mouth in awe, Diane tried to take in everything that just happened, Talia was squealing for joy in her mind, Henry was thinking of his parents, Layla and Jean were doing silent handshakes in excitement. May couldn't believe what she heard, Anthony was freaking out in his mind and Vivian was just staring at Aaron who was eating normally like nothing important had happened.

"I know it is a lot to take in," Sensei Wu started, "so if it is okay with you, we can commence your training tomorrow. after breakfast."

"It's okay." Aaron answered. The rest of the kids stared at him in disbelief. Aaron just smiled and left the dining room to head to his room.

* * *

**I'm tired so I don't think I can continue for now. Chapter 2 will be out sooner or later (hopefully).**

**Don't forget to comment (whether good or bad I'll accept).**

**-ChessNinja101**


	6. Chapter 6

**I know I made the whole thing sound weird in the last chapter, Aaron changing emotions too quickly, the story running way too fast, and the kids not wanting to be ninjas and a lot of disrespect. Truth be told I'm a writer that rushes way too fast when writing but slow when talking. I don't know if its a problem, so I came up with a solution. I'm writing in POVs. Don't back out. It may sound bad but turns I'm a great POV writer (I just found out).  
**

**Anyway, this story focuses mostly on Aaron, a queer guy who keeps his feelings to himself and keeps no friends whatsoever. Just wait till you see this guy's form of coping with others.**

**Oh and there will be revelation of our villain in this chapter, but you can all leave guesses in the review cause I'm not actually revealing his name.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Aaron's POV.

_RING! RING! RING!_

_Ugh. _I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock at around 6:30 and groggily got up from bed. I looked around my room, trying to spot my alarm clock and shut it off. I offed it, finally ridding myself of that ear piercing noise. I headed to my bathroom to go take a bath and then I saw it. Hair growing on my chin or what you would call a beard. I opened the cupboard behind my mirror and got out a shaving stick and shaving cream and went to work.

After that challenge in the bathroom, I finally took a bath. After my bath I put on some cream and deodorant, wore a green T-shirt with dark green stripes like that on a tiger and black jeans. I love green, it reminds of my dad. After dealing with my hair, I left my room to go check on my sister, Vivian. I do it everyday in case she needs help with something like picking a hair style or which shoe to wear.

I knock on the door and silently wait for her to answer. "Don't come in!" I heard her say a few seconds later. After two minutes she opened the door. She's wearing a pink floral patterned gown with a yellow jacket and a yellow hair band. "You like?" She asked. I just responded calmly even though I thought she looked really good.

"It's okay but mine's better."_ Lies,_ my subconscious whispered to me.

The two of us go straight to meet our grandmother, Misako. I knock on the door and wait for a couple of minutes before she opens the door. Vivian hugs her, I'm not much of a hugger. "Good morning, grandma." is all I can say. The way Vivian hugged Misako reminded me of how she used to hug mum whenever she picked us from school. But that was years back, I can't really remember much.

"How are my two favorite grand kids?" She pulls me into a hug but I don't hug back, like I said I'm not much of a hugger.

"We're doing great," Vivian answered as they pulled out of their hug. "and since we're on for summer, I plan on making today just as great."

"Yay." I sounded so unenthusiastic right about then.

"Lighten up Aaron." My grand uncle Wu said as he walked past us.

"gasp,I just remembered." Vivian is always one to extend her gasps for absolutely no reason. "It's almost 7:30."

"Right" I respond.

My sister headed towards the kitchen door with me following behind. At each side there were two levers, both sounded the alarm that wakes up the children by 7:30. Right then it was 7:29, and I was ready for count-down.

"10, 9, 8..." We both began smiling waiting to 'crush' those ear drums of theirs. "...3, 2, 1, Go."

_ALARM! ALARM! ALARM! ALARM! _

The alarm doesn't really affect us up here than it does down there. I decide to go check out what's for breakfast and turns out it's already ready. I call Vivian to come eat just as I take my place at my seat. _Hmm, French toast, bacon and eggs, what a great combination. _I 'm about to start eating when my grandmother hands me a folded sheet of paper. I push my food aside and unfold it. It's a list of activities the kids and teenagers are going to be doing this summer vacation. I refold it, put it in my pocket and bring my food back in front of my face and eat it. In seven minutes I'm done and ready for the day.

I pass the emergency exit stairway (cause I'm in a rush) and head towards the dining hall. The dining hall is a large building where they serve food to all the kids that stay here. I get there and everyone is seated, talking to each other while eating. I head to the center of the room. On my way I couldn't help but feel like I was being watched and I got confirmation of that when I noticed Henry, Kay, Matthew and Anthony glaring at me, along with the other teens that joined me for breakfast, yesterday. I still don't get why grand uncle Wu would shift the breakfast date for yesterday to ten-thirty am.

I decide to ignore them and take my stand in the center. I brought out the paper I refolded and then unfolded it. _Ah, its like their glares are stinging me, it's so uncomfortable. _I look back at them and their still glaring. _Don't their eyes blink?_ I refocus my attention to the paper.

"Please could everyone reduce the noise and pay attention to some things from up top." Up top is upstairs where I stay. Only the heads or those related to the heads can go up, that is unless you've been called upon. People like to think it's like a heavenly place, something special I think, so they nicknamed it Up Top. Either way everywhere fell silent.

"As we all know, every year we always do different activities to chill out during the summer, so I'm here to list out the activities for today. Those below the age of three will be taken to the park, those between the ages of four and twelve will spend one week at a camping site by the outskirts of Ninjago, while those from thirteen up are to write what they think should be done for today before the bell is rung for breakfast over. And as for those that have been already chosen to do a particular task," I look over at the table Henry and Kay where and I see all of them glaring at me, well most of them. _So this is what its like to have that stinging pang of guilt poking you. _"Should head to the car park immediately. That will be all for today." I leave where I'm standing and look for the elevator. I spot the elevator and head towards it. I would have used the stairs but I'm not in a rush.

I'm just about to enter when Vivian calls my name. I turn around and I see her standing with the same guys I was currently trying to avoid eye contact with. "What do you want from me?" I ask, mouthing the words carefully so she could understand me.

"Come over here, silly." Vivian said doing hand signals for me to come to her. I walk over towards them and try to inhale as much confidence as possible without exhaling it. _Okay Aaron, its now or never. _I kept repeating to myself, _Be cold and cool and it will all end just as soon. _

"Well if it isn't Aaron." Kay walks up to me as if trying to show he was taller or something, which by the way he wasn't. " How you been doing?" He sounds so enthusiastic, I can't believe he just said that.

"Fine, I guess." That's pretty much all I say. Then Layla pushes Kay aside and did one of those weird eyelash things girls do to get things.

"We were wondering if you could take us to the car park." I am so not falling for that eye trick and she should know that.

"Don't _you _know the way? You have been here for as long as I have." I look at her, arms crossed and feet ready to walk away.

"Uh, we were wandering if _you_ could take us, they seem to... trust_ you_ more than_ me._" I look at all of them, and I can tell most of them aren't even happy to be near me.

"I can't. I got some... things to... uh... do." I turn around, put my hands in my pocket and walk away. I hear Vivian follow behind me. In no less than a minute, she's caught up to me and grabbed my arm.

"Aaron, wait." I turn around and look at her. "We hardly know these guys and they already dislike you. I know that's the way you normally are but these people were destined to do great things. So could you please, try and be good."

"Fine! Sheesh." I walk back with her, _I hope this ends soon._

* * *

Layla's POV.

_I can't believe he just dissed me like that, I mean, I should have seen it coming. It is Aaron's natural behavior. I should know, I've lived with him for years. And although he may act like a total deep-in-the-dark kinda guy, huge snob, and non-caring person, he has a nice side that comes out every once in a while. Why am I even thinking of the guy who just totally dissed me? _

I'm standing beside the others still fuming as I see Aaron walk away, meanwhile Talia goes all ballistic.

"Let's just go already. There is no reason for our staying here." Talia says so irritatingly, it's like she's not even a girl.

"Hold on, we can't leave without Aaron, master Wu said we should all come together." My twin sister, Jean, responds to Talia.

"Of course we can, its known as he'll meet us there."

"We can't disobey Master Wu especially since this _is_ his grand nephew we're talking about." I can't imagine what he would to us.

"Nephew, shmephew. The loner shouldn't even be talked about." I see Vivian step on Talia's foot like, really hard.

"No one insults my brother and gets away with it."

"How dare you? Who do you think you are even, hmm? Ugh why can't seven year olds just behave themselves." Oh no she didn't.

"SEVEN YEAR OLD! Why you-"

"Calm down Vivian, why not go... call Aaron." I try my best to calm her down and fortunately she does that and goes to call Aaron.

"What's gotten into you Talia? Why you acting so-"

"What's gotten into me? What's gotten into me is that I'm stuck standing here with weirdos when I could be sitting in an air conditioned bus listening to music."

"That's harsh." I hear May whisper to Diane. "You tell me." Diane whispered back. Vivian came back and with Aaron. Then the guys who where chit-chatting all the while come over to where we are standing.

We begin to talk about setting some ground rules if we want to be able to work with each other. It isn't working out so well so we leave the matter for another day and head towards the car park in utmost silence.

I walk over to Tim, I can see he's lost in thought._ Hmm, I haven't really heard him say anything since we met up this morning._ I walk over to another person, Diane. _So far all I know about Diane is just random friend stuff nothing... personal. _I decide to go look at someone else and I spot Talia. _Just looking at Talia makes me want to burst up in anger. How could she call Vivian a seven year old? How could Vivian completely forgive Talia for that insult? If it were me, Talia'd be on her knees begging. I wonder what Vivian is up to?_ I go over and check and I see that she's dragging Aaron who seems distracted by his phone. I go over to help Vivian from suffering anymore. I collect the phone from Aaron and give it Vivian. Aaron tries to get his phone back but Vivian vanishes to the back. Then Aaron bent down and picked out a phone from his sock. _Smart but gross._

I knew there was no way he would let that phone out of his sight, so I went away. A few minutes have gone by and I can see the car park.

"Last person there's a rotten eggplant." I hear Henry say as I see him running. Everyone else starts running and I join too. Kay's in the lead, followed by Anthony as both of them struggle for first place.

Henry runs past Jean, overlaps Vivian and surpasses Tim, leaving up him for third place. Talia speeds as do I, both of us accelerating our way to the front. I see May and Diane laughing and talking as they run. Matthew's beside May, running and flirting at the same time, something I don't think should be done. And well Aaron, he's... _Where is Aaron anyway?_ I look back and see he's far behind, still walking and using his phone.

"I win!" Kay says out of breath as he touches one of the cars. The rest of us meet up one after the other, out of breath. "So, who came last?" Diane asked. I look back and I see Aaron still walking, but this time closer. His hands in his pocket and a wicked smile on. He continues walking and passes us. We all look at him with a quizzical face as he continues walking, heading right for a wall. _OMG, we're not there yet, we still have to go through the holographic wall._ My eyes widen suddenly realizing what the smirk Aaron gave me meant. _He knew we wouldn't remember the wall with all that running we did._

"Hey where's he going?" Kay asked, the others look at me cause apparently I'm the tour guide. _What happened to I have a twin you could also question, named Jean?_ I putting on a sheepish smile right now that doesn't fit me. "He's going to the car park behind that wall."

"Wait a sec," I look at Henry wondering if he just figured out the obvious, "Talia, isn't that the wall we drove through?"

"Yeah, it is!" We all start running leaving Kay to stare and wonder.

"So I didn't win?"

"Don't be upset, there might be a next time." I lightly tap him on the shoulder and follow the others.

* * *

No one's POV.

"Yes! After 20 yrs, I have finally come up with the perfect plan to end Ninjago once and for all." A man with a mask on cackles while he is currently in his underground lair surrounded by his minions.

In the middle of the room sits his captive, chained to the floor. On his knees and out of strength, he looks at his captor in disgust while spears are being aimed at him from all directions in case he makes any move.

"You'll never get away with this. The ninjas will stop you." He said, trying to free himself of the restrains.

"No one can stop me. No one!" His evil laugh starts and grows louder by the second until the minions outside could hear the evil echo outside.

* * *

**Well that's it for today, you might not see me in a while but I'll be back. In the next chapter you should be expecting, problems arising between Kay and Wu, a brother-sister feud between Henry and Talia, Vivian over-worrying for her brother and maybe I'll shed a light on things involving the bad guys.  
**

**Okay guys, that's all for me and I hope to hear from you in the reviews. Thank you.**

**-ChessNinja101**


End file.
